We'd Never Thought
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Patricia and Eddie's wedding day, with a few changes. This is not a normal wedding.


She never thought she'd feel like this. Ever. She never thought she'd be here. On her wedding day. Saying 'I do' in front of 200 people. She would no longer be Patricia Williamson. In about an hour, she would be Patricia Miller.

When Eddie Miller first came to the school, she never knew how much her life would change because of him. Finding out that Mr. Sweet was his dad. Finding out how he felt about her; telling him how she felt. Kissing him- her first kiss ever. Asking him out, and then getting locked in the bathroom, so she had to re-ask him out. Them getting interrupted by Victor before she could get a second kiss. Her being his first love and vice-versa. Him giving her everything. Him not leaving when she told him she was pregnant with their first child. Him never leaving her side as she gave birth to his son, Alexander Michael. Him having Alexander help him propose to her by having Alex get on one knee and propose for him. Him celebrating 10 years together with her. Her saying yes.

"Mama, you look amazing!" Alex said, running into the room, his hair spiked like Eddie's when she met him and in his tuxedo. Patricia turned around, her purple wedding dress (yes purple, Patricia told Eddie she was not wearing white, no matter the circumstances.) tight at the waist, before flowing out into the ballroom style. Alex was 3 at the moment, and like Eddie in almost every way possible. He had a slight American accent, mostly covered with his British one, and his favorite food being a hoagie. Eddie still joked about Alex getting the yacking part from Patricia, to which she would hit his arm and tell him to shut up.

"You look amazing too buddy!" Patricia exclaimed, kissing her sons' cheek. "Daddy dress you up?" To this the child nodded.

"Uncle Fabian was there too! He said that Aunt Joy would be walking me down the the hallway!" Joy was Alex's favorite Aunt, so naturally Eddie and Patricia decided to have it this way. This was not a normal wedding.

"Yeah buddy!" Patricia said as Joy walked in. Joy never thought she'd see the day where Patricia got married- but then again, she never thought that Patricia would ever have a kid, and yet the little bundle of love and excitement showed up in their lives.

"Aunt Joy!" Alex yelled, wrapping his arms around the brunette's legs.

"Hey there." Joy said with a laugh before turning to Patricia. "You look gorgeous Trixie." Patricia looked down, she hated attention in moments like that. She was nervous enough.

"Thanks." She muttered, looking at Joy's Maid-of-Honor dress. "You look gorgeous too."

"Nothing compared to you. Right, Alex?"

"RIGHT!" The toddler yelled, making his mother smile. Jerome knocked on Patricia's door, making the two adults turn.

"Ready?" Jerome asked, arm extended. Patricia nodded. Her father, Michael had passed away a year before the wedding, so Patricia asked Jerome to walk her down the aisle. He agreed, not because he had too, but because he wanted too. Patricia was his oldest friend, Alfie a close second, but he wanted to be here for her.

Joy and Alex ran to the front, just behind Patricia's bridesmaids, Amber, Nina, Piper, and Mara. Then behind Joy and Alex, was Fabian and Nina's daughter Sarah as the flower girl, and Piper and Ben's son, Mason as the ring bearer. One by one, everyone walked down when the were told, when finally it was Jerome and Patricia's turn, she took a deep breath. Jerome looked over and muttered,

"Eddie is so lucky, don't bail on him now." Patricia nodded, smiling softly. The Wedding March began, and finally the doors opened. They walked slowly down the aisle, Patricia feeling slightly uncomfortable. She kept her eyes on Eddie, who was smiling the biggest smile he's ever worn. They passed Eddie's parents, Patricia's mom, Trudy and Jasper, even some of their old teachers showed up.

When Patricia finally reached Eddie, they had a slight hiccup. Alex ran from Joy's arms and hugged his mother, making her stop in her tracks. Everyone laughed as Eddie pulled the toddler off, putting him on his hip and grabbing Patricia's hand and pulling her towards him. Patricia smiled, she never thought that she'd be excited to wear a dress in front of so many people.

The ceremony continued, stopping at the vows. Eddie insisted that they write their own, which made Patricia suspicious, but agreed. They turned towards each other and Eddie cleared his throat.

"Yacker," He started, some laughs echoing around the room. "Yacker, I never, ever thought I'd be here. We've been through a lot, especially high school. But, there's a reason for that. We're just so perfect together, we clash." Another set of laughs rang through, Patricia included. "Before I met you, I thought I'd be single forever, playing with hearts until I grew old. But you changed that. You annoyed the heck out of me, and it's moments like when you're bossing me around that I realize how lucky I am. I'm so happy that I know you as well as I do, and I'm so grateful you've put up with me for so long. Together, we welcomed Alex into the world, which, besides two exceptions, has been one of the best days of my life. Everyday with you is an adventure, so thanks for that." Patricia's eyes glossed over, but she refused to let the the tears come out. She did not cry, especially in front of 200 people.

"Edison," she started, making him groan and everyone else laugh. "I'm not the type of girl who gets all romantic, but I'm going to try." Eddie raised his eyebrows, an odd look on his face. "Honestly, you changed my life. I never thought I'd get married, never thought I'd be a mother. Until you came, I was afraid I'd never be in love. You changed that- you continue to change that everyday. When I first met you," She said looking straight into his eyes. "I thought you'd be just another stupid boy. Little did I know, I was right, and you may be an idiot, but you're my idiot." She finished with a smile, Eddie smiling wider, if possible.

Finally the ceremony was over, Patricia Williamson became Patricia Miller. They took their wedding pictures, Alex even behaving. They got to the reception, and before they went in, Eddie turned to her, placing his hands on hips. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"And you look very handsome." Eddie smiled again, pulling her closer, kissing her once more before Alfie (their DJ) announced them for the first time as 'Mr. and Mrs. Miller'.

And from there, their paths were set out in front of them.

* * *

><p>What? 1,000 words in an hour? Wow, I'm just so amazing, I guess.<p>

THANK YOU THANK YOU TO Peddiemiller101, who commented on EVERY CHAPTER OF CRUSH! You're so amazing! I wasn't expecting it at all!

Thanks to everyone else who commented as well, especially houseofanubisfan2, lovecamedown, HOAlove4ever, and smardiculous- your review made me cry. For real. Thank you for the kind words. I need them.

Hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot and I hope you have a happy new year! 

Love,

Kathryn

x


End file.
